Fortress
Fortress appeared in 2016 TV series called Power Rangers Dino Super Charge. Fortress is a powerful castle-themed, monster-like Megazord created by Wrench who knew to counterattack all the previous Megazord moves of the Dino Charge Rangers. Fortress is introduced to Heckyl by Wrench, who explains he built Fortress and tells Heckyl about his abilities, then demonstrates his skills with a group of Vivix. Later, Heckyl brings Fortress out to Amber Beach when Lord Arcanon, Singe and Doomwing arrive on the scene. After a small conversation, Arcanon attacks Heckyl, who transforms into Snide and orders the Magna Beam to be fired from Sledge's Ship on Fortress. Once Fortress is enlarged to continue speaking in roars, Snide enters his cockpit and attacks Arcanon and his followers, who attempt to defeat Fortress with the Dino Charge Megazord Pachy-Rex formation. When that fails, they switch to the Dino Charge Megazord Tri-Stego Formation and Ptera Charge Megazord Para-Raptor Formation, but these also fail. The trio finally retreat, and the Rangers take back control of their Zords. During the fight, Chase remembers advice from a food critic and says they need to try something new. While Heckyl takes back control of his body, the Rangers summon the Titano Charge Megazord and hold off Fortress until Kendall arrives with plans for a new and strongest Megazord formation: the Dino Charge Ultrazord, which destroys Fortress with the Ultra Plasma Final Blast. Fortress is a mindless robot speaking only in roars. Fortress is a mindless robot speaking only in roars. Powers and Abilities Fortress is an incredible strong and powerful Mech. It possess far greater strength and abilities then any monsters fought by the Dino Charge Rangers before hand. It took the power of the Dino Charge Ultrazord to finally destroy him. * Strength: '''Fortress possess far greater strength the any of the Dino Charge Rangers' previous foes, one punch was powerful enough to force the Plesio Charge Megazord Pachy-Rex Formation apart, he is also strong enough to take on both the Dino Charge Megazord: Tri-Stego Formation and the Ptera Charge Megazord: Para-Raptor Formation. * '''Armor: '''Fortress also possess super strong armor that can withstand attacks of the Zords and not even get a scratch. * '''Cockpit Controller: '''Being that Fortress is basically mindless, Wrench added a cockpit to him. With it, Snide/Heckyl could control Fortress from within similar to that of a Megazord. * '''Counter Attack: '''Fortress was programmed to memorize and counterattack the Dino Charge Rangers previous Megazord moves while in giant size. * '''Chest Lighting Blast: '''Fortress can launch a blast of dark purple colored lighting from his chest, it is strong enough to take out an entire building in just one hit. * '''Laser Vision: '''Fortress can fire red colored energy lasers from his eyes. Arsenals * '''Spike Gauntlets: '''On top of both of Fortress' arms are spike-like gauntlets '''for which he can use in combat, it can also be used to block attacks of his enemies as well. * '''Fists: '''Fortress also posses large fists for combat. ** '''Lighting Empowerment: '''Fortress can charge up his fists with red colored lighting for an increase in power. See Also * Great Land Devil Gadoma Category:Creatures Category:Kaiju Category:Robots Category:Aliens Category:Characters with superhuman strength Category:Electric Creatures Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2016 Category:Power Rangers Universe